ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
23 Equals 10
Ben 23 doesn't understand why Ben doesn't want all the fame. Ben 23 tries to help Ben, but accidentally switches their bodies in the process. Plot The scene starts out with Ben, playing video games at his house. Azmuth 23 and Ben 23 teleport in Ben: Hey!? What was that all about? Azmuth 23: Sorry, Benjamin Tennyson of this dimension, but I need you to teach Ben 23 a lesson: that being a superhero is not always the best way to think about things. teleports away Ben: So.. Ben 23: Wanna play some video games? Ben: Yes, but why did Azmuth get so mad at you? Ben 23: Nobody was recording my fight. Ben: It doesn't always matter about all the fame. Ben 23: It doesn't? Ben: No it- The Omnitrix MK10 starts to beep Uh-oh, crime alert, Psyphon is attacking Bellwood again. Ben 23 transforms into Buzzshock while Ben transforms into Walkatrout Short-Start: Uh, did you mean to transform into Fishy Legs? Walkatrout: I was in a hurry so, yes, I guess so. ---- THEME SONG ---- Walkatrout and Short-Start make it to Bellwood where they see Psyphon destroying cars and breaking buildings Short-Start: Alright whoever you are, Short-Start is total going to transforms back to Ben 23 Aw man! Walkatrout: Don't worry, I got this transforms to Goop Goop! Ben 23: looks at his Hero Watch Aw yeah, recharge time! transforms into Ballonclaw Air-Head! Hey, wait. Where are the cameras. Psyphon comes into to attack Air-Head, but Air-Head dodges Goop: focus Ben! It's not about fame. Air-Head: whispering I wish he knew what fame meant. Psyphon: looks like I can arrange that for you. Goop:Ben, what did you say? Psyphon grabs both Ben and Ben 23 and makes them switch bodies, transforming them back to each other ---- Ben in Ben 23's body: Uh, what happened? Ben 23 in Ben's body: Ah, I'm old! Ben in 23's body: Where's Psyphon? looks to find Psyphon great, you lost him? 23 in Ben's body: It's not my fault! Ben in 23's body: Yes it is. A portal pens up and Paradox gets out Paradox: Hello Benjamins! Oh, it seems we have a little time problem. Ben in 23's body: Can you fix it? Paradox: No, I can't. Ben in 23's body: Aw man! 23 in Ben's body: How will we fix this? Paradox: My powers aren't strong enough so I will go get some help. In the mean time, beware of Vilgax. Ben in 23's body: Alright, Ben 23, get ready. Hits the Hero Watch, transforming into Feedback Feedback! Wait, this guy is still Feedback, right? 23 in Ben's body: Yep! Hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Fur Arms Handy Man! A ship is seen in the air, with an alien jumping out of it, appearing to be Vilgax Vilgax: Tennyson, or Tennysons! Feedback: That's right Vilgax. Feedback absorbs Vilgax's energy while Four Arms punches Vilgax Four Arms: Wow, this is to easy. BUT, I still miss the cameras. While four Arm isn't looking, Vilgax hits the Omnitrix MK10, turning Four Arms into Humungousaur Humungousaur: Dino-Mighty! Vilgax: Why did you change the names? I liked the old ones better. Humungousaur: Uh, actually I'm Ben 23, but in Ben 10's body. Feedback hits the Hero Watch, transforming into a new alien who appears to be made out of ice CoolDown: Hm, who's this one? Shoots ice from his hands An ice alien, how about Absolute Zero Humungousaur: You mean CoolDown? CoolDown: Nope, Absolute Zero. CoolDown jumps in the air and punches the ground, making ice come up from it CoolDown: Cool! I wonder what else he can do? Humungousaur: Ben, cover me. CoolDown shoots ice in front of Humungousaur, shielding him from Vilgax. Humungousaur hits the Omnitrix, transforming him into Frankenstrike Frankestrike: Lightning Volt! Vilgax breaks CoolDown's shield and punches Frankenstrike into a building, making him transform back CoolDown: So not cool! CoolDown runs towards Ben 23 as Ben and picks him up, flying away back to Plumber HQ When they get back to Plumber HQ, CoolDown transforms back into Ben as Ben 23 23 in Ben's body: waking up Uh, what, what happened? Ben in 23's body: Vilgax knocked you unconscious. A portal opens up, with Paradox and Clocktomic-X coming out of it Clocktomic-X: Ready Paradox? Paradox: Yes Benjamin. Paradox and Clocktomic-X both shoot green light at Ben and Ben 23 Ben/Ben 23: Ah!!! The light knocks both Ben and Ben 23 out ---- Ben: Uh, hey I'm back to my normal body! Yes! Ben 23: Time for more fame! Paradox: First you have to defeat Vilgax. A portal opens up and Ben, Ben 23, and Paradox walk through it, going back to Bellwood where Vilgax is Vilgax: Ah! You're back! Ben: Yeah, and this time we're going to defeat you! Ben hits the Omnitrix transforming into Cannonbolt, while Ben 23 transforms into Eletricyeti Cannonbolt: Okay, you know what to do? Eletricyeti: Of course! Cannonbolt rolls into a ball, while Eletricyeti sparks lightning at him. Cannonbolt then rolls as fats as he can towards Vilgax sending Vilgax flying Vilgax: Tennyson! I will have my revenge! Cannonbolt and Eletricyeti transform back to Ben and Ben 23. Ben and Ben 23 then high-five, while Dimension 23 Azmuth comes Azmuth: Well, did you learn anything today Benjamin? Ben 23: Yes, I learned that being a hero is nt everything. Azmuth: Very good, now come long. We have much training to do'' Ben 23: groans Aw man! ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) **Ben Tennyson (Future; cameo) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Paradox Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens Used By Ben Prime *Walkatrout *Goop *Cannonbolt (TNO) By Ben 23 *Short-Start *Airhead *Electric Yeti By Ben (In Ben 23's body) *Feedback *CoolDown By Ben 23 (In Ben's Body) *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Frankenstrike By Ben 10,000 *Clocktomic-X Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse